Mitsuki y Chouchou
by Fionnalp
Summary: Historia en una solo página de Mitsuki y Chouchou en un universo alterno


Historia mitsucho AU

Mitsuki, chico tranquilo, de sonrisa amable y aura misteriosa, trabajador a medio tiempo por las tardes en una tienda de comestibles, vamos una tienda pequeña.

Con veinte años y estudiando la carrera de Bellas Artes, se encuentra con una persona especial.

Chouchou, chica algo hiperactiva, de sonrisa altiva y ojos enamoradizos, algo torpe pero con gestos de diva, de reina.

Con veinte años, amante de la comida, y estudiante de ingeniería de software, para sorpresa de todos que la conocen, decide hacer una visita a una pequeña tienda de comestibles dentro de su horario de clases, vamos una escapadita.

[ Situación geográfica, España, concretamente, Madrid]

~1~

Mitsuki, llegaba un poco tarde a su trabajo, puesto que una de sus clases se habían alargado de más. El por qué, la profesora que le daba su clase de diseño le rogaba para que cambiara un poco los personajes que hacía y entregaba, que empezara a salirse de su zona de confort.

¿Estaba mal lo que él dibuja? No, ni mucho menos, pero eran un poco repetitivos; chica delgada, de piel blanca como la porcelana, adolescente, de pelo corto y vestidos pomposos, en plan 'lolita'.

Para Mitsuki, su cannon de belleza. No era discutido, pero siempre se pedía un cambio en tú dibujo, un progreso, y más a mediados del curso.

A este, la profesora le pidió que se grabara a fuego que rompiera con su preciado cannon de belleza, y que si podía ser, que empezase a dibujar a una chica o chico de piel morena o negra, un poco gordo, o como lo quiso matizar, con un poco de sobrepeso, y melena, en caso de que fuese chica.

Y claro, para esa estupidez, Mitsuki había perdido media hora preciada de su vida; o bueno, el lo veía de ese modo.

Y pensando en ésto llegó a su trabajo en aquella diminuta tienda de comestibles varios, casi inhóspita que le dejaba el tiempo suficiente para incluso empezar los trabajos mandados por sus demás profesores o escribir un poco, ya que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Pero no nos centremos solo en Mitsuki, vayamonos a la universidad en donde una chica, aún después de estar corriendo desde su, pequeño y muy alejado, departamento llegaba demasiado tarde a su clase de matemáticas relacionadas a la programación de sistemas espaciales, el tema de esa semana.

Suerte que era casi una maga, y que se esforzaba hasta el cansancio, y le encantaba lo que estudiaba, que lo aprobaba aunque no siempre podía aparecer por las clases.

Lo bueno, uno de sus compañeros, que se había encariñado con ella, le prestaba los apuntes de las clases en las que ella no aparecía. Su buena suerte.

Lo dicho, ya llegando hora y media tarde, perdiéndose la mitad de la clase, decidió ya ni siquiera merecía la pena entrar . Por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por ahí y saber que había en los alrededores del campus universitario.

Por los más cercanos no encontró nada interesante, y ni mucho menos algo de comida. De esa forma se encaminó a unas cuantas calles más de distancia.

Por esos lares, y casi en la segunda calle por la que paseaba vislumbró una cabellera blanquecina dentro de una tienda.

Ese pelo le sonaba, seguramente lo habría visto cuando aún no había cambiado su horario de clases a por las tardes, en vez de por las mañana, por una serie de inconvenientes, por el campus, ya que si era esa persona que decía, este tenía su misma edad y esta para chuparse los dedos y comérselo todos los días.

Ya se le habían subidos los colores a las mejillas, y sin darse cuenta esta a pasos de entre a la tienda.

Suerte, en esta podría comprar comida, basura y mala para la salud en su mayoría, pero comida al fin y al cabo.

Decidió entrar.

Mitsuki, por el ruido al abrirse la puerta miró que pasaba un cliente, una chica gorda, morena y de pelazo pantene.

La suerte estaba de su lado, solo tenía que ligar con ella, hacerle una pequeña sesión de fotos y así, la odiosa profesora de diseño, lo dejaría en paz.

Pan comido.

~2~

\- ¿La puedo ayudar, bella dama?- todo caballeroso se acercó a la única clienta.

' Si, si ahora mismo me haces el amor aquí y ahora y me juras que solo serás mío, que me harás gritar por ti, y me das ese cuerpazo solo para mí'

Suspiró la universitaria, quejándose, su mente era la perfecta combinación entre elegancia con el sarcasmo y la mente de una pequeña niña que todo lo dice y lo saca con doble, o triple, sentido. Algo no recomendable en estos casos.

\- Perdone, bella dama, ¿me diría su nombre?- la sonrisa cortes no desaparecía de la cara de Mitsuki.

-Chouchou...- los nervios le comían las entrañas, y el deseo los labios.

¿Qué si estaba excitada por verlo? Ni lo juren, se le notaba a simple vista. Solo faltaba que se propusiera en bandeja de plata.

Mitsuki lo noto, no al principio, cuando lo comía con los ojos, sino al irse, dejarle su número para seguir hablando, y que la noto mirándolo en frente de la tienda, en un ángulo difícil de descubrir.

Esa chica es lo que necesitaba para que esa señora estúpida que le daba diseño se callase y le dejase en paz.

~3~

El encuentro en la tienda había sido el primero de muchísimos más, tantos que hasta ellos mismo se sorprendían, y casi se asustaban.

Pero los más destacados habían sido dos. Los mejores, el segundo y el decimocuarto, aunque "nadie" los contaba.

El segundo, a Chouchou la habían empujado de las escaleras, y Mitsuki la había recogido antes de que se hiciera muchísimo más daño que solo unos rasguños y el propio susto, después de ahí ella había salido corriendo y el se había quedado pasmado y con un sensación de calor.

Sorprendentemente ella tenía que entregar una tesis esa mañana, y bueno estaban "ellos".

Dos cosas a recalcar, Mitsuki no sabía que la habían tirado, pensaba que ella, torpe, se había caído, hasta que le demuestran lo contrario. Y a Chouchou le daba miedo que le dijeran algo al guaperas de Mitsuki o que tuviera prejuicios por todas la cosas que se decían de ella.

El segundo fue, de hecho, también por la mañana al tener que entregar otra tesis. En este caso el profesor de física era un hombre tan chapado a la antigua que obligaba a todas las chicas a las que daba curso el entregar los trabajos varios días antes y por las mañanas para reírse de ellas y ayudar a todos los chicos para que tuvieran mejores notas.

Pero dejando eso a un lado, y corriendo un tupido velo, Mitsuki se paseaba por ese pasillo hasta su próxima clase.

En este estaba Chouchou, cerca del principio del pasillo, cerca suyo, y delante de un chico. Pensaba dejarlos solos cuando escuchó una frase que le chirrió bastante.

-Seguro que me mirabas tanto porque quieres sexo conmigo, ya que todas las gordas estáis desesperadas por algo de cariño. Además seguro que lo haces fatal, pero te daré una oportunidad, no hay que decir que no al sexo gratis, aunque sea asquerosos.-

¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Podía alguien ser tan hechado para atrás en pensamientos y tan estúpido? Lo dudaba, sin conocer al profesor de física de ella.

Por el impulso de defender una, clara, injusticia se acercó a Chouchou, la giró un poco y le beso los labios en un seco y casto beso, a modo de saludo.

-Lo siento, seas quien seas, pero te aconsejo que te vallas largando de aquí y dejes de molestarla.- su sonrisa tan tranquila a aquella persona le daba repelús, por lo que sin chistar se fue corriendo de ese pasillo.

Le gustaba la sensación de ayudar a los demás, pero podía haberlo hecho sin besarla, ¿verdad?.

-Lo siento- un murmullo y un frío quedó en ese vacío pasillo, su cuerpo dejo de sentirla y su oído, afilado por los años, de palpar su respiración acelerada.

~4~

Mitsuki se sentía extraño, pero decidió, y no exactamente porque a él le hiciese demasiada gracia, el acercarse mucho más a ella.

Le empezó a hablar por WhatsApp, tuvieron una conversación bastante normalizada y dentro de los estándares.

Pero no le era suficiente, y no era plan de acosarla ni presionarla ni del trabajo, aunque no sabía el porque, pidió que se conocieran mejor, que quedaran y hablaran. Y ocurrió, y por horas, tardes enteras, días y semanas.

De esa forma vio que no era tímida, sino directa, un poco torpe pero con aires de reina y gestos de diva. Ojos y pelo de princesa, piel tersa, cuidada y de un color hipnótico y vivo.

'Deseaba dibujarla.'

Era un pensamiento repetitivo desde que convivió más con ella, no solo quería fotos, bocetos, cuadros, entregar trabajos. Todo pasaba a segundo plano, la quería a ella, como chica, como mujer.

De alguna forma, extraña para él, Chouchou le atraía de una forma sexual bastante desesperante.

~5~

Ya se conocían un año, eran más que solo conocidos, aunque no amigos, no por el momento. Entre ellos existía una tensión, unas bromas y una complicidad que ya querrían otros. Pero no les era suficiente.

Mitsuki consiguió hacer la sesión de fotos de ella, cade vez con menos ropa, más íntimo, con más tensión. Tanta que y por poco terminan teniendo sexo en ese mismo instante.

No fue así, aunque, cortado todo el rollo cómplice, confirmaron una cita.

Ésta fue la cosa más romántica que, por lo menos, Chouchou había tenido, de verdad. Ella mentía mucho, no lo negaba.

En ese semana tuvieron citas todos los días. Y esos fueron los más felices desde que empezó la universidad.

En todas estas citas, Chouchou, quería tener sexo con él, ser algo más con Mitsuki, aunque luego la abandonara o ocurriera cualquier otra cosa. Ella quería estar con él, de una forma u otra.

Y lo besó. Aquella noche lo besó.

~6~

Paseaba sus manos por toda su piel, se detenía en cada músculo que le atraía de su cuerpo. Rozaba, despacio pero constante, desde la parte trasera del cuello, pasando a la espalda llegando al límite del trasero, cambiaba a la parte de delante, su torso tonificado por los años, sus hombros y sus antebrazos y volvía de golpe hasta su pelo, estirándolo.

Dios mío, Mitsuki la besaba tan bien que se sentía indefensa y más torpe que antes.

Y solo eran los labios.

Tenía tanto calor, se estaba quemando y estaban jugando con fuego.

Ahora lo único que quería era abrirse de piernas y que él hiciera todo, todo y más.

~7~

Último año de universidad y seguían sin ser nada.

Había un fiesta antes de que entrara las semanas de los finales y todo el campus estaba invitado.

Tanto Chouchou como Mitsuki iban a la fiesta, de forma separada.

Y aún ya estando allí, Mitsuki la buscaba por todas partes. Quería hablar con ella, o bueno, no solamente hablar era su intención.

Desesperado pensó que podría estar con algún estúpido que la hubieran convencido, o drogado.

Corrió desesperado abriendo todas las habitaciones, sin encontrarla, hasta la tercera o cuarta, "nadie" las contaba.

Se la encontró allí, besándose con aquel chico chapado a la antigua, ese que la había insultado. ¿Qué mierdas hacía besándose, y casi desnuda, encima de esa persona?

-Si vas a hacerlo, será solo conmigo- Mitsuki la había cogido en brazos, al estilo princesa, tirando a ese personaje de la cama y viéndolo correr fuera de allí. Le tenía miedo, que divertido era saberlo.

Pero ni aún así hicieron nada, cada uno se fue a su casa, pensando en los calores que los inundaban.

Era tan frustrante que dejarían de verse, que decidieron unos días después desaparecer de la vida del otro.

Por el momento.

~Epílogo~

Casi a sus treinta años, Chouchou era una de las que mejores compaginaban su vida social y su trabajo, era un ejemplo a seguir entre sus compañeras. Aunque siempre se le preguntaba si tenía alguien especial en su vida, ya que no lo parecía, ni tampoco lo buscaba.

Ella contestaba que no pensaba en esas cosas y prefería disfrutar de su trabajo, pero no les convencía a ninguno.

En cuanto a Mitsuki, él iba bien, eran sus obras reconocidas nacionalmente y era bien pagado. A sus casi treinta era de los pocos que no disfrutaba de su trabajo en plenas condiciones.

Seguía pensando en ella, y redibujaba su recuerdo. Nunca lo publicaba, no quería ponerse sentimental ni nada por el estilo cuando le pidieran hablar sobre ello. La hechaba de menos, y se arrepentía de algunas cosas.

Dentro de poco lo haría, ya que tenía una exposición de sus cuadros, bocetos y fotografías de la carrera, tanto las que evaluaron como las que no. Y no se escapaba nada.

Todos los compañeros de Chouchou para celebrar un gran éxito de ella le regalaron una entrada a una exposición de arte muy interesante, para así despejarse un poco y que ella les enseñara un poco de arte.

Ya que, error suyo, les contó que conoció un artista y aún recordaba alguna de sus lecciones, por la curiosidad, que le ofreció.

Estaban ya en el día, y no podrían escaparse, ambos se sentían de alguna forma abrumados, pero no por el motivo que esperaban.

Al entrar vislumbró una cabellera, un poco más larga de lo que recordaba, blanquecina de un chico que si su mente no fallaba estaba de toma pan y moja. Comprobado por ella misma.

Ahora se sentía con tanto calor. Suspiró, estaba a una distancia más corta de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Menudo Deja vu.

Decidió empezar a mirar las obras.

Mitsuki, por instinto retiro la mirada de sus invitados más importante al percibir con ese oído, afilado no, lo siguiente, por lo años, un suspiro escaparse de los labios de una chica. Pero no vio a nadie, no por el momento.

Decidió hacerles la visita guiada hasta que llegó a una, sin comerlo ni beberlo, fotografía dentro de las líneas del erotismo. Era una de Chouchou, de la sesión fotográfica.

Delante de esta solo había una chica, necesitaba apartarla para continuar. Se disculpó con sus prestigioso invitados y se acercó a ella.

-¿La puedo ayudar, bella dama?- la chica parecía, al mirar la fotografía fijamente, una serie de cuestiones que él seguramente sabría responder, hasta que se giró.

¿Era ella?

'Si, si ahora mismo me pones mirando para Cuenca' Dios, el calor se había acentuado aún más.

-Perdone, bella dama ¿me diría su nombre, por favor?- su voz sonaba desesperada, su corazón sonaba desesperado. Y tenía calor.

-Chouchou...- 'Era ella, es ella, sin duda'

Mitsuki había encontrado a su musa de los últimos dos años de la universidad, cambiada, con el pelo corto, y la piel más descuidada, a simple vista.

Y Chouchou salió disparada. Y Mitsuki detrás de ella, si esos niños ricos no lo contrataban ya le daba igual, la quería a ella.

Se besaban con las ganas de unos adolescentes, se rozaban como unos niños avergonzados de la situación.

Su crimen pasional era el de unos adultos, los gritos, las sensaciones, la humedad, parecían unos universitarios necesitados de cariño.

Dios, eran tan ruidosos y tan salvajes, que parecía increíble que fueran dos personas, haciendo el amor, "normales".

Estuvieron horas, las fuerzas los acompañaban como podían su frenético ritmo.

Por el suelo no solo se encontraban las ropas de estos dos amantes, sino unos cuantos, unos seis, condones usados. Pero ¿quién los contaba?

Ellos no, ambos después de esa muestra de adrenalina y de, bueno hacer sus necesidades, cayeron redondos a la cama.

Al lado del otro, con el corazón a mil, y las pulsaciones a doscientas mil revoluciones, sus pulmones pesados y los ojos fijos en lo que tenían delante.

Pensaban, pensaban en lo que acababa de ocurrir, en si lo hubieran hecho antes en su momento toda su vida hubiera sido así como era, las decisiones del pasado y las del futuro.

Él añoraba su pelo largo, su pelo pantene. Ella contemplaba sus músculos, se notaba que hacía deporte, o lo pensaba.

Pero Mitsuki amaba sus ojos, Chouchou su sonrisa y su aura siniestra.

Se cogieron las manos antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco, estaban muy cansados y fatigados.

¿Qué les podría ir mal, si estaban juntos?


End file.
